Welcome Home
by sophiacoph123
Summary: In this version of twilight Alice is with Edward and Bella is a vampire. When a vampire named Jasper is in a care home and Alice has a vision of him with Bella the Cullens race to find him and bring him home. But will Bella be happy that he's there? Welcome home Mr.Whitlock.
1. beginings

JPOV

By this point I didn't think I was going to get a home. No one knew what I was but they obviously took one look at my scars and left. My name is Jasper Whitlock and I am in foster care, even though I've been alone for thousands of years I want a home so I took my 17 year old ass here and pretended to be a 15 year old which worked…somehow. I was just about ready to leave to give up on the stupidity of me actually having a family when I spotted a tall blonde man with a beautiful brunette woman linking arms with him…they didn't have a heart beat…I slowly walked out to get closer look when I heard another pixie like vampire girl who was standing next to her, Boyfriend? Called Alice, "that's him daddy!" she said to the blonde haired man and he smiled a fatherly smile and slowly walked in my direction.

APOV

A few weeks ago I'd had a preninission of a vampire boy our age named Jasper who was in a care home and came to live with us! I was so excited even Eddie said he'd never seen me like this except when I had a vision of him proposing to me. Anyway I told Carlisle immediately about what I saw and everyone was so happy! Well except for Bella…I miss the old her so much but ever since we all found our mates and she didn't she's been so depressed, she said she didn't want anyone else here, but it's understandable she always thinks we are going to leave her because that's what her parents did. I think this Jasper person will really help Bella; I mean I have had visions of her and Jasper playing the guitar together in perfect harmony! But anyway, this should all go well! And I know Emmett can't wait to get another brother! Hehee

JPOV

He extended his hand to me and I shook it and he asked my name, "Jasper Whitlock sir" I proceeded and the small pixie girl…Alice? Smiled the biggest smile I've ever seen and hugged me tightly when I didn't hug back the blonde haired man pulled her back gently, "since we are what you are why don't you come with us?!" Alice squealed and I laughed slightly already feeling comfortable around them all. I learned everyone's name's, Carlisle-was the blonde haired man who is their and my new father, Esme-the beautiful brunette who was their and my new mother, Rosalie-a blonde haired girl who is my sister and theirs, Emmett-my new brother who is married to Rosalie, Alice-my new future seeing sister, Edward-my new mind reading brother who is married to Alice and finally a girl who wasn't with them but I'd see her when we got home and her name was Bella. I agreed to go with them and Carlisle signed a few papers and then they took me to my new home which was huge and beautiful. That's when I saw a beautiful brunette haired girl with golden honey eyes that danced in the moonlight and a body like you wouldn't believe! She was standing at the front door with a small smile on her beautiful pale face. We hopped out the car and I couldn't wait to get to know this beautiful woman.

BPOV

I saw my family appear on the drive way in my father's car with smiles on their faces and as soon as Carlisle hopped out of the car I zoomed to him and hugged him and he hugged me back soothing me, "Bella, honey it's okay we are back" he whispered and hugged me tighter. Out of all my family I was closest to Carlisle because he was always there day or night whenever I needed him. That's when I saw the new guy, Jasper, Alice said his name was. And he was so very handsome with his shaggy, curly honey hair and his chizzled face and warm eyes…he was also a vampire. I could see him staring right back at me with those golden eyes, "hi, I'm Bella" I said shaking his pale hand and he smiled a beautiful smile, "I'm Jasper ma'am" he said nervously and I smiled. Everyone looked shocked that I'd even talked to him but Alice just kept smiling her usual perky smile. "why don't we all go inside and get to know our new family member?" Esme sweet voice sang and we all walked inside with Jasper and sat in our big downstairs lounge with the fire roaring in front of us making no difference to our skin.


	2. Always

JPOV

By this point I didn't think I was going to get a home. No one knew what I was but they obviously took one look at my scars and left. My name is Jasper Whitlock and I am in foster care, even though I've been alone for thousands of years I want a home so I took my 17 year old ass here and pretended to be a 15 year old which worked…somehow. I was just about ready to leave to give up on the stupidity of me actually having a family when I spotted a tall blonde man with a beautiful brunette woman linking arms with him…they didn't have a heart beat…I slowly walked out to get closer look when I heard another pixie like vampire girl who was standing next to her, Boyfriend? Called Alice, "that's him daddy!" she said to the blonde haired man and he smiled a fatherly smile and slowly walked in my direction.

APOV

A few weeks ago I'd had a preninission of a vampire boy our age named Jasper who was in a care home and came to live with us! I was so excited even Eddie said he'd never seen me like this except when I had a vision of him proposing to me. Anyway I told Carlisle immediately about what I saw and everyone was so happy! Well except for Bella…I miss the old her so much but ever since we all found our mates and she didn't she's been so depressed, she said she didn't want anyone else here, but it's understandable she always thinks we are going to leave her because that's what her parents did. I think this Jasper person will really help Bella; I mean I have had visions of her and Jasper playing the guitar together in perfect harmony! But anyway, this should all go well! And I know Emmett can't wait to get another brother! Hehee

JPOV

He extended his hand to me and I shook it and he asked my name, "Jasper Whitlock sir" I proceeded and the small pixie girl…Alice? Smiled the biggest smile I've ever seen and hugged me tightly when I didn't hug back the blonde haired man pulled her back gently, "since we are what you are why don't you come with us?!" Alice squealed and I laughed slightly already feeling comfortable around them all. I learned everyone's name's, Carlisle-was the blonde haired man who is their and my new father, Esme-the beautiful brunette who was their and my new mother, Rosalie-a blonde haired girl who is my sister and theirs, Emmett-my new brother who is married to Rosalie, Alice-my new future seeing sister, Edward-my new mind reading brother who is married to Alice and finally a girl who wasn't with them but I'd see her when we got home and her name was Bella. I agreed to go with them and Carlisle signed a few papers and then they took me to my new home which was huge and beautiful. That's when I saw a beautiful brunette haired girl with golden honey eyes that danced in the moonlight and a body like you wouldn't believe! She was standing at the front door with a small smile on her beautiful pale face. We hopped out the car and I couldn't wait to get to know this beautiful woman.

BPOV

I saw my family appear on the drive way in my father's car with smiles on their faces and as soon as Carlisle hopped out of the car I zoomed to him and hugged him and he hugged me back soothing me, "Bella, honey it's okay we are back" he whispered and hugged me tighter. Out of all my family I was closest to Carlisle because he was always there day or night whenever I needed him. That's when I saw the new guy, Jasper, Alice said his name was. And he was so very handsome with his shaggy, curly honey hair and his chizzled face and warm eyes…he was also a vampire. I could see him staring right back at me with those golden eyes, "hi, I'm Bella" I said shaking his pale hand and he smiled a beautiful smile, "I'm Jasper ma'am" he said nervously and I smiled. Everyone looked shocked that I'd even talked to him but Alice just kept smiling her usual perky smile. "why don't we all go inside and get to know our new family member?" Esme sweet voice sang and we all walked inside with Jasper and sat in our big downstairs lounge with the fire roaring in front of us making no difference to our skin.

JPOV

I sat on the plush sofa looking into the beautiful eyes of Bella. "how long have you been here Bella?" I asked and she smiled slightly and Carlisle had his arm around her; I noticed that her and Carlisle were the closest and Edward must of read my mind because he leant in and whispered to me, "she's very worried about people leaving her Jasper, give her time" I smiled back at him with a silent thank you. "I've lived here with the Cullen's for 100 years now, they're wonderful people" she said and leaned in closer to Carlisle, "your pretty wonderful too" I replied and everyone chuckled. "I have an idea!" Emmett boomed excitedly, "let's have a bro hunting trip tomorrow!" he said smiling like a goof and all the boys cheered, "Night guys" Bella said softly and zoomed up to her bedroom and closed the door quietly. Everyone sighed obviously feeling sorry for Bella, "ill show you to your room" Rosalie offered and walked upstairs with me trailing behind. She opened the door to my bedroom and winked, "Bella is next door if you need her" and she skipped downstairs. I walked in and sat on my bed and sighed with relief…I belong here. My time as a Whitlock was over I was born to be a Cullen.

BPOV

I sat on my bed that was useless but decorative, and thought about Jasper. How stupid am I? he would never love me…a broken girl that's terrified if my family go anywhere. Could it be I'm already in love with this tall Texan man. I thought of every situation of my family leaving, everything that I live for could be gone. And I choked back tears that would never fall trying to be silent but someone heard me because there was a faint knocking sound at the door, "Bella it's me, Jasper. Can I come in?" I opened the door and looked into his honey eyes.

JPOV

I looked into her watery eyes and felt her feelings roll off her: Longing, sadness and love all directed at me…did she want me too? I slowly stepped forward and her breath hitched and I hugged her. Just hugged her and she began to cry. I brought her to her bed and kept hugging her, we talked or a long time and when I finally thought she was okay I stood up put the covers over her and walked out silently. I heard a small soft voice, "Jasper will you stay with me?" I smiled to myself and climbed into bed with her, "always" I replied and she cuddled into me. "Jasper?" she said looking into my eyes, "you promise?" I nodded firmly and kissed her lightly. It was like heaven and hell mixed together making my own paradise. And I would stay there with her forever.


	3. Thinking

As I heard Esme, Carlisle and Alice downstairs watching television in the early morning I lay there with a big smile plastered on my face with Bella's sweet smelling hair tickling the top of my chin, "what are you smiling at goofy?" Bella chuckled and I looked down at her beautiful face, "how lucky I am to be here with you" I replied and she smiled, "thanks for making me feel better last night, I really needed it" she whispered, "it was my pleasure! I can't believe I'm actually going on a hunting trip" I chuckled. Bella turned to face me and smiled, "Emmett's funny, you'll like him" Bella giggled.

BPOV

I walked downstairs to watch television with Esme, Carlisle and Alice with Jasper showered and got dressed. "take care on this trip Carlisle, Jasper is new" Esme aid worryingly, "Esme honey, we will be fine I will look after my boys." Carlisle kissed Esme on the cheek and gathered the boys. "Bye Bells!" Emmett hugged me briefly before kissing Rosalie goodbye, "bye Al, Bye Bells" Edward hugged Alice and me. Jasper hugged me and Alice and Rose giggled, "be safe. Come back?" I whispered, "always" he replied and I swear my dead heart skipped a beat. All the boys left and Alice was still giggling, "okay Al, what's going on?" I finally asked and she danced to my side, "Bella's gonna have a boyfriend!" she sang whilst twirling. I was stunned for a second… "Alice who?!" I asked urgently; I'd been waiting for this for ages! "I can't tell you but you'll find soon!" I sighed and slumped into a chair and Esme chuckled, "do you know who it is Mom?" I asked hopefully, "no but I have an idea" she winked and started cleaning the house whilst humming. I turned on the television when I got a phone call from Jasper, "hello?" I said, "are you okay? You're not upset are you?" his sweet voice asked, "no I'm actually wonderful!" I said happily, "that's good to hear Bella. I'll see you later" he said and hung up. For the first time in a long time I felt happy and it's all because of Jasper…then it hit me. He is my mate!

APOV

I'm starting to get worried about Bella again. After Jasper called her to see if she was okay she acted really shocked and…just scared. They are meant to be I've seen it! I just hope it's soon because Carlisle never stops worrying about her; after he found Bella alone on the streets dying he never stopped worrying. I know he's closest to her out of all of us…maybe if I talk to Carlisle he could convince Bella to take the risk and realize that her and Jasper are meant to be! When the boys got back Bella zoomed straight upstairs and when Jasper tried to follow with a worried expression I tugged him back gently, "give her some time Jazz" I said and he smiled and nodded but never took his eyes of the staircase. "Daddy, can I talk to you?" I asked Carlisle and he nodded and we went to his soundproof study where he gave all of us his heart to heart talks that changed us forever he really was the best dad. I sat down and he looked concerned, "I need you to talk to Bella" I blurted out, "what do you mean Alice?" he asked looking even more worried, "I had a vision of her and Jasper together and everyone being happy but she needs a push…she needs to realize he won't leave her that's why she went straight upstairs!" I rambled on and he gasped just realizing what I had said. "Okay Alice…I will" he soothed and we went up to Bella's room to find her looking at old photos of her mom and dad. "Hello Isabella" Carlisle sat down beside her and she leaned into him, "we need to talk" he said and she shot up looking scared…Of course! She thinks we are going to leave her! "Isabella we aren't leaving" he soothed and she calmed down and leaned back into him, "and neither is Jasper, Bella every time he looks at you you can see it in his eyes that…he loves you. I'm your dad and I don't want you dating anyone but Jasper he loves you" Carlisle hugged her tighter and she sighed, "I just…don't want to be abandoned" Bella's head hung low and I felt so sorry for her. At least I couldn't remember any of my past; but Bella has every single memory…every single word etched into her head. I'm glad I'm just happy Alice!


	4. Victoria

JOPV

I heard everything that Carlisle said to Bella upstairs and when I heard her small voice whisper, 'I just don't want to be abandoned' I shot up stairs and stood at her door. She looked at me with a tear rolling down her cheek, "Bella…I won't ever leave you! Don't even think that! Bella I've been here for two days and I already am in love with you" I blurted and she looked stunned and that's when I realized Carlisle and Alice had gone back downstairs…had I made a mistake? Does she not love me? I panicked, "I love you too!" she whispered and kissed me on the lips hungrily…it felt wonderful like I was dreaming. I looked deep into her eyes and she smiled, "I thought it was customary for a Texan man to ask a lady out" she teased in a Texan voice and it made me love her more, "my apologies ma'am, Isabella Marie Swan would you do me the honour of becoming my girlfriend" I asked in my strong Texas accent and she giggled, "it would be my please Mr. Whitlock" she replied and I hugged her tightly. That's when Alice busted through the door, "congratulations!" she sang and threw confetti on us, "Al where did you get confetti from?" I laughed, "I have my ways" she said trying to be mysterious. "treat her right J" Edward smiled and I looked back at Bella who was smiling, "yeah, or I'll kill ya!" Emmett said and Bella laughed louder. "Remember that's my sister Jazzy…I'm small but a demon" Alice smiled. "kids we know Jasper would never hurt Bella" Esme said looking at me with pride. God I loved this family.

BPOV

I couldn't believe it! Jasper loves me! I ran it through over and over through my head until it sunk in. I always felt like everyone was going to leave me; I could never quite grasp the fact that the Cullen's were my forever family and I needed someone like Jasper to show me that there was a forever. I looked at my beautiful family all relaxing and chatting on the sofa's downstairs, "whatcha thinkin bout Bella?" Alice asked in her normal high pitched voice, "nothing Al" I laughed and Edward smiled at me. We all had a glass full of animal blood and it felt normal. Suddenly Alice froze and stared off into space; I knew that face that was the face of a horrible vision, "Alice! What is it? What do you see?" Esme asked worriedly and I looked at Edwards frightened face as he saw all the thoughts of Alice's mind. "Victoria…" Alice whispered and I stared at her shocked…Victoria? I knew exactly what she was coming for…me she wanted revenge. "Who's Victoria?" Jasper asked pulling me closer, "about 20 years ago, when I was human, Victoria's mate-James-came after me wanting my blood. Bella killed him and Victoria ran…but what does she want?" Alice explained to Jasper, "I know what she wants…" Rosalie whispered and everyone looked at her. "Bella."


	5. Visions

BPOV

I felt frozen...this couldn't be happening, not now! Not when I had just found the love of my life!

"J-jasper" I stuttered and he pulled me closer and looked into my eyes

"I'm going to protect you...No ones going to hurt you" he whispered intently and I felt safe. Rosalie looked at Emmett and held onto his hand and it made me realize that I could potentially ruin my family's life; what if Emmett got killed? Or Rose, or Alice, or Edward, or Esme, or...Jasper. Maybe even Carlisle. I could take something special away from these people and they'd leave and blame me!

"I can't let you guys do this...what if one of you got killed?!" I said reasonably

"we are gonna help ya Bells!" Emmett said

"you think any of us would want to look into Jasper or Carlisle's eyes for the next 1000 years if you died?" Alice asked and Jasper kissed me forehead and I held onto Carlisle's hand while he smiled at me obviously thinking how fast everything's gone from the day he found me dying to the day when I had found my love and could potentially ruin everything.

"Bella sweetie, we will never leave you" Esme soothed

"that's why we're standing by your side!" Edward continued and grabbed my hand. I squeezed it back and pulled in a breath.

"Thanks guys." I smiled

"how about we lighten the mood and have family night?" Esme offered and we all agreed.

JPOV

I loved Bella and the fact that some pissed off vamp girl wanted to kill her made me growl. I hated seeing her so afraid...so terrified and not even for her own life but for ours! Suddenly Alice went very still and was gazing off into the distance which-Bella told me that meant she was having a vision-I looked at Edward as he was reading her mind.

"what did you see?" I asked urgently and she gasped

"Victoria is by our house...she is on her way!" Alice said and everyone looked shocked

I kept growling and Bella hugged me whilst looking at me with her adorable golden eyes that were filled with fright. Everyone made they're way outside to guard the house and Bella. Carlisle was standing in-front of me and Bella with Esme by his side, Edward was standing with Alice by me and Bella whilst Emmett and Rose were together on the other side of us. We all focused on the woods in front of us...the smells, sounds and the things that lived there. We waited for a sign or a signal from Alice to rip Victoria apart so I could keep my Bella safe from her.

"On your left!" Alice shouted and we soon spotted her with her fiery ginger curls and her beady red eyes. We all ran after her apart from Emmett and Bella who were staying put. I saw Victoria pounce toward Emmett but then taken out by Rose; but she got back up and ran for Carlisle who flipped her over but again she got up. This time she looked at me with wide eyes and growled like she had realized something...I zoomed to Bella and Victoria ran off and Alice gave us the clear. She was gone...for now.

APOV

As soon as I saw the vision of Victoria I was shocked and afraid. But what I hated most about this was Bella's scared eyes that looked at Jasper for comfort who was just as terrified. Edward kissed me on the lips.

"do you think Bella will be okay?" I asked him

"I don't know, I've been reading her thoughts and they're all about the rest of us"

 ***In this version Bella is not a shield***


	6. Falling

APOV

I hated Victoria. We finally had a happy family and she had to come and ruin it, Bella is already doing much better and she is always training with Jasper, Emmett and Edward. I walked outside to the beginning of the forest and saw Bella and Edward training with Emmett and Jasper watching intently. I smiled when every time Edward tried to swipe at Bella Jasper kept holding in a growl; they're so cute! I love them together. Edward went to swipe at Bella and she flipped backwards out of his way. Then she wrapped her ankles around his neck and pulled him down until he surrendered.

"that's my girl" Jasper laughed and she hugged him.

"Wanna wrestle bro?" Emmett said to Edward and I rolled my eyes and walked towards Bella as she watched whilst laughing along with Jasper. Bella smiled when she saw me and Jasper laughed at my happiness.

"Any visions of Victoria?" Bella asked nervously and I shook my head, it was nice to see this instant calm on both of their faces.

"She could still come at any moment!" Bella said worryingly and I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Bella-it's me we are talking bout! I see everything!" I said and she sighed.

"did you see me coming?" she challenged me and I new I was stumped. Its true I hadn't seen her coming or dying. She sighed and walked back inside and Jasper's head sagged.

"I hate seeing her so scared" he whispered and my heart broke at his voice and I so wanted to make him feel better. He is like family already. Edward came over obviously hearing our thoughts. Edward snaked his arm around my waist and looked at Jasper.

"She'll be okay" Edward said and Jasper looked up and directly at him.

"what's she thinkin?" he asked and Edward smiled.

"You. Always" he replied and Jasper smiled.

BPOV

I hated the fact that I could lose Jasper all to that red headed bitch! It has been itching at me that Alice hasn't had anymore visions of Victoria because I just know something is going on; I feel her presence all the time and maybe that's just me being crazy but I just have a feeling she is watching and waiting. I went downstairs a couple of hours later to see everyone calmly watching TV; everyone looked towards me and jasper patted an empty spot next to him and I sat down beside him.

"You okay?" he asked and I nodded. Edward stared at me and I knew he was reading my thoughts.

 _what you staring at?_ I thought

"you are very vexing you know that right?" he whispered

 _I am known to be quite vexing I am just forewarning you._ I thought and I could tell he was annoyed by my thoughts.

Jasper looked at Edward questioningly and started to smile at me. I kissed his lips once and leaned into him. We all went upstairs to our rooms; I sat on my bed with Jasper and we talked for hours.

"what's your favourite accent?" Jasper asked whilst laughing.

"Apart from yours probably Brooklyn...that's actually where I am from" I admitted and he looked shocked.

"Do your normal accent" he asked and smiled when I laughed.

"Or what? You gunna kill me Mista J?" I teased in my normal Brooklyn accent. He smiled and kissed me hungrily.

"I'm gonna go for a hunt be back lata" I said in my accent still and he smiled and lay back down.

VPOV

I watched her as she left the house for a hunt. Everything about her made my blood boil! Tonight, when I kidnap her I am going to hurt her...really, really badly. I silently followed her as she wandered through the forest every now and then sniffing the air for prey. Her brown hair flowed behind her as she zoomed through the forest and I so badly wanted to rip her hair out with my bare hands. As soon as she stopped to catch a mouse I pounced on her and completely took her by surprise. She looked up at me with her scared eyes that satisfied me so very much.

"What you going to kill me?" she asked and I smiled.

"Your gonna come with me but not before I give your family a message" I growled and she tried to shout but I grabbed her throat and squeezed.

I silently crept by their house whilst holding Bella; I quickly tore a piece of Bella's shirt off and covered it in my scent then put it through the mail slot. I ran back to my house where and took her downstairs to my basement and tied her to a bed with vampire proof chains. I got everything ready and smiled while she struggled.

"Remember me will ya?" I teased and she looked panicked. I connected the wires and electrocuted her again and again. I was not going to kill her, i was just going to make her insane. Then deliver her back to the Cullens.

JPOV

It had been a whole day now since Bella went missing and we found Victoria's little gift. Everyone had to stop me from killing myself with the Voltori. If she died I couldn't live. We were all downstairs figuring out where that bitch could've taken her. Carlisle hadn't said a single word since Bella had gone, Alice hadn't had any visions, Edward couldn't hear our thoughts anymore and I couldn't feel anyone else's emotions. Everything was falling apart.

"What can we do?!" I almost screamed and Alice looked sad.

"I'm trying Jasper" she whimpered and Edward hugged her. I zoomed upstairs into Bella's room and sat on her beautiful smelling bed. I broke down and I choked tears and let everything out. I could lose her...I could lose everything.


	7. road to Insanity

JPOV

Alice finally had a vision of Bella being electrocuted and tortured and it killed me inside to know I was useless.

"we can't do anything Jasper" Alice said and I laughed dryly and left to Bella's room.

I really hated this whole situation and what Bella must be thinking, how much I have let her down.

BPOV

"Your a cutie Vicky!" I laughed as she put bolts by the side of my head.

"Thanks" she laughed dryly.

"What? I should kill Vicky? Sorry the voices" I laughed manically and she rolled her eyes. Then proceeded.

"Imma kidding! They don't say that" I giggled and she sent another round of electricity through me like a tidal wave. I loved the feeling now...it was tingly and brought back sweet sweet memories of the Cullen's.

"HAHHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHA" I laughed loudly and she stopped with a thin smile from ear to ear.

"I think your Ready Bella boo" she laughed and as she strapped me to a wheel chair I laughed and laughed.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" I said whilst she rolled me roughly upstairs.

CPOV

I missed Bella so much...it killed me everyday to know what she was going through. Not after what happened.

"You can't change the past" Esme soothed and I held her smooth hand that always calmed me.

"I should've protected her" I growled and she sighed.

"she's not the girl you found dying without a mother or father...she's strong" Esme stated and I knew it was true. But I was supposed to be her father and I let her down.

EMPOV

I couldn't believe that that stupid red head had taken my lil sis. If I ever found Victoria I would rip her apart and burn the pieces.

"Rose we can find her" I comforted and she sighed.

"Emmett, I was never her sister...I was a bitch and I could've saved her. If I had only been a proper sister and not a self-centered bitch then maybe she would still be here.

"You don't know that Rose" I said but I knew it was no use. We all needed Bella...all of us.

ESPOV

Why did Bella have to leave? I loved her so much and that fact I couldn't help her was eating me alive. What hurt me the most was seeing Carlisle's hurt face everytime something reminded him of her. It had been 2 months since she had gone and It hurt us all.

"We have to find her" I said to everyone and they all looked up.

"How? We search every night and nothing!" Jasper shouted and stood up to look out the window.

"I'm sorry" he whispered and I hugged him.

"Your my son" I said and he turned and cried on my shoulder.

BPOV

Victoria wheeled my outside and I smelled the fresh air for the first time in 2 months.

"Whatcha doin Vicky?" I said and she flipped me out of the chair and was gone. I was...free? I felt scared but alive and was crawling with madness and I loved every second of it. But I also felt very alone without my Jazz.

"YOUR SO SCREWED" I screamed and laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed...


	8. House of madness

JPOV

We were all sat in the downstairs lounge in silence but enjoying each others company all the same. I was sat next to Esme with my head in my hands whilst Carlisle looked out the window next to us.

"Carlisle I'm sorry" I whispered and he turned to face me and for a second I thought he was angry.

"For what? None of us planned to lose Bella...I know you certainly didn't" he replied and I smiled sadly at the memories of Bella and me and how much I loved her. She had lost everything and now she had to lose it again; and there was nothing I could do but sit and wait...listen. Focus. Remember every detail about my Bella. The way her brown hair just fell beautifully to her waist and framed her face, the way her golden eyes sparkled every time I said her name. All these thing I may never see or feel or smell again. She always thought time was our enemy but I always said that time was a gift because every day I got another day with her...another smell. Another memory. Now I realize time is my enemy when she isn't here standing beside me like she used to with her beautiful smile. I was broke out of my trance when everyone's head turned to look outside where they heard...laughing? I looked at everyone who shrugged. Then we heard banging on the back door and it was loud; Carlisle told everyone to be ready as we all knew it could be Victoria with her evil eyes. We all stayed put until we heard Carlisle gasp and then we ran to him but were stopped right in our tracks by a very different looking...Bella!

"Heya, you guys missed me?" Bella laughed dryly then dropped to the ground right before I caught her in my arms.

BPOV

I had found my old house...filled with the old memories of my sanity and my Jazz, Daddy and all my brothers and sisters. Alice and her funny high pitched laugh and her surprises that she had on our birthdays even though we never aged...Esme with her loving personality and musical voice. I needed them all so much and I was here. I ran to the door and banged with all my might with the strength my little, little, little, little body. Daddy answered me and I so wanted to hug him but the look on his face was terror...he was scared of me? Then I saw my Jazz! And Alice, Emmett, Rose, Esme and Edward...everyone was here!

"Heya, you guys missed me?" I laughed and dropped to the floor from weakness...but as usual my knight caught me in his strong arms and his warm eyes. He smiled like it was the first time he had seen me and wiped hair from me thin face. They fed me blood and sat me down.

"Bella! I love you" Jasper whispered and held my hand...I smiled and kissed him weakly. I hugged everyone tightly until I faced Carlisle.

"What's wrong Daddy?" I laughed and he looked me in the eyes. He said nothing but hugged me tightly; I melted against him and he was choking back tears. I returned back to my seat next to Jasper who was smiling.

"I can't believe its you!" Alice said and I laughed and laughed.

"Not quite me..." I whispered and everyone looked at each other strangley.

"Bella we may need to run some tests on your brain just to make sure your not-" Carlisle began.

"Insane?" I laughed and he looked worried. Finally we all went upstairs to our rooms...I walked into my bedroom and sniffed my bed covers ad smelt Jasper's scent. I smiled and flopped down with Jasper who snuggled into my side.

"I missed you J" I whispered and he smiled.

"I missed you Bells" he replied and my sanity returned a little more and I knew only he could do that...


	9. Authors note

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **Hi guys, I have a few idea's on how to continue this story. But if you want me to end it and make a sequel then**

 **let me know! This has been really fun to write and I have enjoyed myself!**

 **Thanks for the support and help.**

 **Message or let me know what you would like to happen!**


	10. Not well

BPOV

It was morning and I heard Jasper downstairs talking with Emmett and Edward. I was curious as to what they were talking about; I put a pair of denim shorts on and a slim fitting top that showed off my curves...I wanted to impress Jazzy! I skipped downstairs with a huge smile until I saw their sad faces. Why were they sad? I thought they'd be happy I was here.

"Jazzy?" I asked and he looked up at me then at Carlisle, who stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"Isabella...we did some tests while you were...day dreaming. Your not...well" he stated and I stepped back. What was he saying? Did he not want me anymore?!

"that's right. I'm insane in the brain...are you ashamed daddy?" I teased him and he looked shocked then angry.

"Do I not make you proud!" I laughed and he went upstairs whilst growling. Everyone looked at me sadly with shock and I smiled. I sat down and crossed me legs with a smile on my face but I felt the tears spill on my face and Jasper was at my side in a second. Looking at me whilst smiling...he will always be proud of me and won't ever be ashamed of what I am.

"Carlisle was an emotional wreck when you left. He tried everything to get you back. He quit work and lost everything for you. You think about that" Jasper whispered and kissed me on the forehead. I knew I had been naughty and I loved my daddy. I leant into Jasper and started humming quietly and he rocked me gently from side to side.

"I'll go say sorry" I whispered and he nodded and I hopped up and zoomed up to Carlisle's room. I knocked on his door and he opened it with wide glassy eyes.

"Yes Isabella?" he asked and I gulped I felt like facing Victoria again.

"Daddy..." I began but he cut me off with anger.

"I thought you hated me now" he said dryly and I started to cry. His back was turned to me and I looked at the floor.

"I know I am crazy. I know I am much older than I was when you found me but...I am scared. Still scared of the monsters under my bed, still scared of Rosalie when she gets mad, still scared of when you leave and I still need you to be my daddy and now I'm scared of the voices. I'm sorry" I said and he turned to face me.

"Isabella I won't ever stop needing you or being your father. Its hard work at times yes but the joy and pride I feel for all of you is very strong. I won't ever be ashamed of you. Never." he sighed and hugged me and I was smiling.

EDPOV

I couldn't listen to Bella's thoughts anymore. They're more crazier than Alice's! All the time its fear and insanity running through her mind except when she was with Jasper...when she was with Jasper, when she was with him her whole thoughts, her fear, her insanity, her anger. Everything went away and for a minute she was...Bella again. Bella who would laugh when she was supposed to, the Bella who would care for every living thing...the real Bella. She skipped downstairs whilst humming with her confusing and loud thought screaming...

"Heya, Eddie!" she said and I smiled back.

"Hey Bells, you okay?" I asked her and she laughed and nodded. She was still humming until Esme came back in with everyone.

"I have some news" she announced and everyone sat down with questioning eyes. Alice sat by me with happy eyes and her usual wide smile that filled me with joy.

"Since people are starting to get suspicious about our age we are moving to a town called forks where you will all go to school!" Esme smiled and everyone cheered; I know Rose couldn't wait to be a Queen bee again. Bella started growling and Jasper tried to sooth her.

"what's wrong Bella? It'll be a nice normal town" Esme said and Bella laughed.

"We don't get normal! You try play happy families but we aren't normal. People are going to get hurt if we go to that school!" Bella shouted and Esme flinched at the sound of confrontation in her voice. Carlisle put and hand on Esme's shoulder and Rosalie was glaring at Bella. Jasper whispered in Bella's ear, "calm down" he soothed and Carlisle straightened his back.

"Isabella, I'm working as a doctor at the school...I will always be there and so will your brothers and sisters. And Jasper" Carlisle persuaded her and eventually she agreed and went back to her humming. Alice kept looking at Bella with concentration.

"What?" I asked Alice and she turned to face me.

"I'm trying to find her future...I can't see anything of hers" she said and sighed and we both looked across at Bella who was humming and sewing something into white fabric so I cleared my mind to focus on her thoughts.

There was a Man so Wise,  
He jumpt into  
A Bramble Bush,  
And scratcht out both his Eyes.  
And when he saw  
His Eyes were out,  
And reason to Complain,  
He jumpt into a Quickset Hedge,  
And scratcht them in again. 

It was the song she was humming and it rang again and again through her head. She looked up at me and smiled a very big smile.

EMPOV

I saw Bells sewing something on a piece of fabric and I frowned and so did Rose who rolled her eyes and walked outside to the balcony. But I didn't follow because I was very intrigued as to what Bells was sewing.

"Heya, Bells whatcha sewing?" I asked and she stopped sewing and looked up at me with her big round golden eyes.

"A smile" she laughed and I raised one eyebrow.

"Well you know what they say about the crazies" I teased gently and she laughed,

"uh?" she answered and we both laughed and it earned a giggle from Jasper then a smile from Edward then soon everyone was laughing softly and feeling like ol' Bells was back again.


	11. School

BPOV

Its our first day at our new school with a new house and everything is so different. So new with different smells and types of people. Jasper and I rode in Emmett jeep with Rosalie and Edward and Alice took Edward's Volvo. We pulled up at the school car park and everyone stared at us whispering things like,

"How are they so pretty?" and other things about us. I smiled and Jasper who chuckled and shook his head. We all leant against Emmett's jeep and started talking about how and what to do. Suddenly this blonde haired boy came over with a big smile whilst staring at me.

"Yes?" Rosalie said in her usual arrogant tone of voice and the boy gulped.

"I'm Mike, Mike Newton and this is my friend Jessica" he introduced himself and smiled at me. Jasper snaked his arm around my waist to show I was his but I was in a cheeky mood. I walked slowly to Mike with his dumbass friend Jessica looking at me jealously. I put my skinny finger on his chin and trailed it down to his chest slowly while I spoke and his breath hitched.

"I'm Bella, say what's a cutie like you doin hangin out with the good girls?" I teased and Jessica looked shocked but Mike juts smiled.

"Dude, she's teasing" Emmett laughed and Mike's face drooped. I walked back to Jasper and kissed him to show off.

"Alright Bells, stop laying" Emmett said and I smiled. Jessica looked at me with disgust and walked away with Mike slowly walking after. I laughed and so did the others.

"That was mean!" Alice said trying to sound reasonable.

"Shut up Al" I said and she sighed and Edward frowned. Just then the Bell rang singnalling for us to go to class. We grabbed our bags and walked to our tutors and started the rest of the day.

EDPOV

I looked across at Bella making sure she was behaving and she was sat next to Mike still continuing her, funny, joke and I struggled not to smile. Bella looked back at me and I focused on her thoughts which were today oddly calm.

 _This is hilarious!_ She thought and I smiled whilst Mike kept staring at Bella like he actually had a chance. Jasper and the others were in the next class and I focused on Jasper's thought.

 _I wonder if Bella is okay..._ He thought and then I focused on Emmett's thoughts.

 _Can't wait to see the look on Mike's face!_ He thought and then Rosalie's thoughts.

 _New shoes? New dresses?_ She thought and I rolled my eyes in amusement and that's when our teacher looked at me.

"Anything amusing ?" he said disapprovingly and before I could answer Bella answered for me.

"Your Math is pretty amusing!" she laughed and he looked shocked.

"Okay, Miss Cullen. Come teach" he said and gave her chalk. She grabbed it and scribbled Maths that was way above the normal mind of the person we were pretending to be and I held in a laugh. It was extraordinary Maths that only vampires would know. He looked very surprised and finally Bella stopped writing and broke the chalk and sat gracefully back down with a huge smile.

JPOV

I sat down next to Bella who was turning an apple in her hand smiling at me. Then Mike came in with Jessica trailing behind him and I chuckled when Bella skipped over there to Mike and Jessica.

"heya Mikey! Hi Jane!" Bella said to Jessica and she corrected her.

"Anyway Mike I have a stack of Homework and I was wondering if you could do it for me?" Mike nodded fast and Bella walked sexily with her ass in perfect timing to a jock who'd been calling her. She sat on his lap and he touched her back. I growled and Emmett growled louder but we remained at our table for we knew it was a joke.

"So boys I caught you staring...were you impressed?" she teased and they all drooled. He touched her ass and she cheered my name as I came over. I picked her up and spun her around and she kissed me.

"sorry boys...I only date men" she snickered slyly and we walked away.


	12. Morganville

BPOV

On the way home from school we were in the car and I was holding Jaspers hand with a smile plastered on my face.

"So Bells, first day at school wasn't so bad was it?" Emmett laughed and Rosalie rolled her eyes but wined at me.

"it was...amusing" I giggled and Jasper kissed my hand. I loved it when he did that, it was my own piece of heaven that fought off my hell that lived in my mind. It was a small but powerful gesture that only people in love could understand or get. He was my angle that fought off my demons. That's when I saw my demon...her red hair flowing in the wind with her beady red eyes looking at me with amusement. I screamed and Jasper stopped the car but I couldn't see your anymore.

"Bella! What is it?!" Jasper shouted and cupped my face. I started to cry and Jasper nodded to Emmett and he zoomed back home. Carlisle raced outside and picked me up and put me gently on the sofa but I couldn't speak...I couldn't get the demon out my head.

JPOV

I was silently crying as I took hold of Bella's hand as she sat there frozen and afraid of whatever she saw. Alice came and sat by her and put a hand on her shoulder while I sat on my knees in front of her. Emmett cam and stood behind her like he was protecting her and I smiled gratefully at him, Esme sat on the arm of her chair and stroked Bella's hair, Edward leant on the sofa behind her and rested his chin on her head, Rosalie picked up her other hand put it close to her own face...Carlisle slowly leant down beside me and put a strong hand on my shoulder.

"Victoria..." Bella whispered and we all looked at her surprisingly.

"I-is that wh-who you saw?" Alice asked and Bella nodded. Everyone growled and Bella smiled gratefully.

"she won't stop" Bella whispered and I told her to continue.

"Well if it'd been the other way round and she'd killed you...I would've done some unspeakable things to that red-headed bitch!" Bella spat and Emmett's eyes widened.

"Jee Bells" he sighed and she looked at him with anger.

"You tell me if she killed Rose that you wouldn't eat the bitch...you wouldn't make her pay for every last memory she stole from you. Every last hint of the real you; the one who'd laugh when she was supposed to, the one who understood when to stop joking, the one that had people love her...the real you" Bella cried and Edward frowned with sorrow.

"We aren't talking about Emmett though, are we?" Edward replied and she sighed and looked very weak...drained. I knew we couldn't stay here, at least not with Victoria alive and vengeful...

CPOV

I knew that Bella was right and we couldn't stay here...I loved my family and I've let them down enough already. I did some digging in the old family library and found the old book of legends of vampire towns and covens. I found a town ruled by vampires by th name of Morganville, it had a particular type of species of vampire. I believe they're called night munchers. They're the type that burn in sunlight and are more cold hearted than we are.

"Maybe that's the answer" I said to Esme and she looked at me with her hopeful eyes and sad face.

"Victoria doesn't know of such things so it would be almost impossible for her to find us and my sister lives there! Remember Amelie?" she said cheerfully and I nodded with joy. We could finally live in peace while making Bella's life free...we could all be free from hiding and lies. The stupid lies that we tell hurting our friends and everyone involved whether they know or not.


	13. memories

ESPOV

We settled Bella down and got her to lie down. I wrapped her in a blanket and she lay in Jasper's arms; I kissed her head gently and walked back to Carlisle. We were frantically packing, I couldn't lose Bella again to Victoria and I knew we'd be safe in my sisters town. We were packing away the items of our bedroom when I came across our family photo that we took before Jasper came into our life and made our Bella full of life again! I noticed everyone was smiling except from Bella and it made me feel grateful Jasper was here...our hero. Carlisle put his gentle hand on my shoulder and I nodded.

"Sorry, caught up in the memories" I whispered and Carlisle kissed my hand and went back to packing.

"This will mean safety for Bella and our family Esme...I know its hard but we have to do everything in our power to protect these children, dear" he said reasonably and I smiled remembering how each of them came into our lives.

JPOV

I knew that we were moving but didn't have the heart to tell Bella, she loved this little town already and it would break her ever so fragile heart. I stroked her hair carefully memorizing ever inch of her face and its beauty. She smiled at me kissed me gently.

"I may be crazy but I'm not stupid...I know we're moving" she laughed dryly and I sighed with relief as she seemed okay.

"You know I always liked when she shocked me...it brought back memories of you. Everything that we went through and the day we met, the day that I was so afraid of being abandoned that I tried to shut you out. Boy I'm glad you didn't give up on me. I would've probably killed myself if it weren't for you entering my life you tall Texan man." she said happily and I laughed with joy.

I kissed her deeply with as much love as I could fill a kiss with, but she knew. When you're in love you don't doubt if the other person loves you. I didn't doubt her love and I could sense she didn't doubt mine.

"I will always be here with you no matter how bad or tough things get Bells, you're my little ray of sunshine" I laughed and she smiled and closed her eyes as if she were sleeping but really she was just weak. I let her be in peace and laid back into the sofa and began to relaxed.

RPOV

I stood in the kitchen watching Bella and Jasper on the sofa together. I smiled at how happy they made each other, even now when Victoria was potentially out there they could still calm each other. I started packing up everything in the kitchen and every now and then checking outside just in case I caught her scent. Emmett came in with a smile then kissed me.

"What'd you think bout movin?" he asked and I sighed.

"same old same old" I said and it was true. That's why I never made friends because we always moved. Always.

"Babe, its for Bella and who knows that wacky place might be fun" he laughed and I nodded and started packing again. I wonder if they'll be any good shops there...


	14. Leaving

BPOV

After everyone was finished packing, and we were left with the sofa and the television, we decided to have a family night. We talked and laughed and it brought out the old me...the me that I missed so very much.

"Heya, I have an idea!" Alice squealed and we all laughed.

"What it is Al?" I asked and she smiled as I realized that's the first time I'd been nice to her since the original Victoria threat.

"Karaoke?!" she giggled and everyone cheered. First up was Carlisle who I always knew was an amazing and gracious singer with passion. He stood straight and held the microphone to his lips and smiled at Esme who was glowing with love.

Somebody said you got a new friend  
Does she love you better than I can?  
There's a big black sky over my town  
I know where you're at, I bet she's around

Yeah, I know it's stupid  
I just gotta see it for myself

I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, ohh  
I'm right over here, why can't you see me, ohh  
I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the girl you're taking home, ooo  
I keep dancing on my own  
I keep dancing on my own

I'm just gonna dance all night  
I'm all messed up, I'm so out of line  
Stilettos and broken bottles  
I'm spinning around in circles

I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, ohh  
I'm right over here, why can't you see me, ohh  
I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the girl you're taking home, ooo  
I keep dancing on my own  
I keep dancing on my own

Carlisle's sweet voice died down until it was a whisper and Esme ran up and kissed him, we all laughed and clapped. It was Rosalie's turn and I expected a lot from her and I knew she wouldn't disappoint! She began to sing.

Take away your things and go  
You can't take back what you said, I know  
I've heard it all before at least a million times  
I'm not one to forget, you know

I don't believe, I don't believe it  
You left in peace, left me in pieces  
Too hard to breathe, I'm on my knees  
Right now, 'ow

I'm so sick of that same old love, that shit, it tears me up  
I'm so sick of that same old love, my body's had enough  
Oh (that same old love)  
I'm so sick of that same old love, feels like I've blown apart  
I'm so sick of that same old love, the kind that breaks your heart  
Oh (that same old love)

It was a nice powerful song that suited Rosalie and she went and sat on Emmett's lap and it was my turn. I carefully drew in a breath and began to sing a song my mother sang to me to calm me down.

No matter how hard I try  
You keep pushing me aside  
And I can't break through  
There's no talking to you  
So sad that you're leaving  
Takes time to believe it  
But after all is said and done  
You're going to be the lonely one, Ohh Oh

 _[CHORUS:]_  
Do you believe in life after love  
I can feel something inside me say  
I really don't think you're strong enough,  
Now  
Do you believe in life after love  
I can feel something inside me say  
I really don't think you're strong enough,  
Now

I slowly finished and everyone was silent. I thought I had sang really badly! I wanted to curl up into a ball and die...but then...

"Bella that was amazing!" everyone shouted and I looked at them confused. Jasper picked me up and spun me around. Everyone started hugging me and I felt proud of myself for once. Esme said that everyone should start to get ready to leave for Morganville. We each started to leave the house with all our stuff.

"I'll miss this house" Alice sighed then skipped over to her yellow Porsche where she and Edward sat ready to leave.

"See ya old friend...c'mon Rose" Emmett comforted Rose, she never liked leaving places and I know she had made a friend here called Angela...I thought about how difficult it was to believe that they got on. "It was a stupid thing to do anyway!" I could hear Rose arguing outside all the way to his Jeep. I smiled and looked over at Esme and Carlisle who looked particularly sad.

"Well...its just a house" Esme acted like she wasn't sad and Carlisle wrapped her in his arms and she teared up. They both walked outside to Carlisle Mercedes and I turned to Jasper. He looked me in the eyes and pulled me closer to his chest where I melted against him.

"Hard to believe we're goin' for good, huh?" Jasper chuckled and I nodded sadly. He rubbed my arm and we walked outside to my motorbike that was given to me by Jacob...I missed him so very much. Jasper hopped on it and I wrapped my arms around him from the back and we all drove off.


	15. sequel?

**Authors note**

 **Hey guys!**

 **My sequel will be coming out soon!**

 **Its called A New Life and is a crossover between Morganville vampires and Twilight.**

 **Thank you guys for the support and helping me finish this story. If you**

 **have any ideas for my sequel or even for a new twilight couple or movie fanfiction then leave a review or PM me!**

 **3 xx**


End file.
